


Yullen Drabbles

by Fay_Water



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a minor, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cannon universe, Drabbles, Inappropriate use of Crown Clown, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Mugen - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Really it's an anti-akuma weapon not a sex toy, Rimming, blow jobs/oral sex, condoms? what are condoms?, except for when he's not, yullen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: A collection of Yullen drabbles that were originally written for Yullen week (2010?). Revised from my original post.**Edit: Chapter 4 has been edited and reposted with lots of porny goodness~





	1. Yearn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

Allen sat in the empty living room. His two roommates had already gone to bed, however, even though it was long after midnight the white haired boy could not do the same. There were some nights that he simply could not fall asleep and ended up staying up all night. He missed the warmth and comforting embrace his lover provided to him.

A small golden kitten jumped up on the armchair and Allen smiled softly. Timcanpy had been a gift from his lover- to keep him company so he wasn’t so lonely- when he had told the younger man that he would be going to Japan to study for a year. Allen had been heartbroken, but there was nothing he could say that would change Kanda’s mind.

Kanda had spoken of studying abroad before, but he was hesitant to leave Allen’s side. The pair had been together since Kanda’s senior year in high school. They had always known that they would always be together from that point on. Kanda had taken two years off after he graduated high school before he enrolled in college- the same college that Allen was enrolled in. Regardless of his desire to remain by Allen’s side, Kanda also had a great desire to once again see his homeland. It had been 15 years since he had left Japan- he moved to England with his mother when he was only 9- and he longed to return, if only for a little while. Thus, seeing their third year of college as his last chance- he would not be able to go during his final year of school because of the curriculum- Kanda decided to go.

It had already been 4 months since the dark haired man had left and Christmas was rapidly approaching. Allen sighed. Kanda had told him that even though he was on Christmas break, he wouldn’t be able to return because of the cost of the flight. Which meant Allen would be alone on his birthday. The twenty year-old stared at the fire place, wishing that Kanda would somehow appear out of nowhere to take him in his arms. Allen had known that he would miss Kanda while he was gone. He did not, however, expect the yearning to be so strong that he couldn’t even sleep. He felt so cold and lonely in their shared bed that he just couldn’t bear to stay in it.

Hugging the little golden kitten to his chest, Allen gazed into the fire as he began to get lost in his thoughts. So absorbed, he didn’t hear the key enter the lock to the door of the apartment. He also did not hear the door swing open as a dark figure entered the apartment. What Allen did not miss, was the annoyed “Che. You were supposed to be asleep. Baka Moyashi,” which sounded suspiciously like his lover.

Eyes wide, they younger man turned towards the door to see Kanda standing there, pulling off his coat and scarf. “Kanda…” Allen rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was seeing things. However when he looked again, the other man was still standing there looking cold and annoyed as usual. “Kanda!” he jumped up and ran towards the other and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller frame. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn’t come back?”

The older man chuckled softly as he embraced his smaller lover and breathed in his scent. He had really missed the other. “I wanted to surprise you,” the deep voice answered.

“You’re freezing! I’ll go make some tea to warm you up,” Allen fussed over the other, who merely let out another chuckle at the white haired man’s behavior.

Kanda finished removing his coat and hung it in the closet before sitting down in the same armchair Allen had been in only moments before. Timcanpy mewed softly before jumping up with him and rubbing his little head on Kanda’s head, wanting some attention from the Japanese man. Allen returned to the room to find his lover petting the little kitten and smiled softly to himself. He was still having trouble believing that Kanda was really there with him. He walked over to the armchair where Kanda sat and handed him a mug of steaming tea. Then, not really knowing what to do with himself, he stood in front of the other.

Letting out a grunt of disapproval, Kanda grabbed the younger one’s arm before dragging him onto his lap. “I want to hold you,” he murmured an excuse, attempting to hide a light blush behind his mug of tea. Allen smiled softly as he snuggled closer to his lover, nuzzling his head in the crook of the older one’s neck.

The pair sat in silence as Kanda sipped his tea with one hand, the other wrapped firmly around Allen’s waist. Once his mug was empty, the Japanese man placed the empty mug on the nearby coffee table. With his now-empty hand, he gently caressed Allen’s cheek before lifting his chin to lean down for a gentle kiss. Feeling the other’s lips against his own, Kanda was overwhelmed by feelings- he had really missed the other a lot and was now very happy that he was able to hold him again. As the kiss continued, it grew deeper and more passionate, more needy, more desperate.

Allen shifted in Kanda’s lap so that he was now straddling his lover. The new position allowed Kanda to pull the smaller man closer to him. Parting briefly from the kiss, Allen’s shirt was hastily pulled off and tossed carelessly across the room. At the same time, Allen fumbled with the buttons on Kanda’s shirt before finally succeeding in pulling the unwanted garment off. Tongues collided as a pair of hands pulled at the other’s belt. Allen growled in annoyance and pulled the belt off, finally having gotten it unbuckled.

Both lovers stood up to remove their pants and undergarments before plastering themselves together once more. Allen jumped up and wrapped his legs around Kanda’s hips at the same time as the other man began lifting him up. Continuing the passionate kiss, the dark haired man walked over to the couch before setting Allen down on it and laying on top of him.

Allen gasped and arched into the touch as Kanda began tweaking his nipples with his hands. Slowly, the older male began trailing kisses downwards until he took one of the small pink buds in his mouth. Allen moaned as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin, continuing to play with the other with his hand.

Not wanting to linger in one place too long- Allen tended to be rather impatient at times- Kanda continued his exploration downwards. Smirking up at the white haired male, Kanda flicked out his tongue to tease the sensitive tip and taste the pre-come the man had leaked up until that point.

“Ah! Kanda!” Allen bucked his hips, wanting more of that wonderful sensation on his most sensitive body part. Kanda pinned the slender hips to the couch before leaning down to completely engulf the erect member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the throbbing organ and sucking lightly. Allen let out a muffled scream, having clapped his hands over his mouth so as not to wake his roommates, as that delicious wet heat enveloped him.

As the sucking continued, Allen felt a slick finger- when had Kanda gotten a hold of lube?- circling his entrance before slowly slipping in. The older male groaned at the tightness around his finger causing Allen to moan at the vibrations. Fuck, his Moyashi was so tight because of the older man being away for months. Just imagining what that tight heat would feel like around his cock made Kanda even harder than he already was.

Kanda’s own arousal was already a painful looking shade of red and the older man wanted nothing more than to fuck the other man senseless. However, he did not want to hurt his lover so he grudgingly continued stretching him, trying to keep himself under control.

Once Kanda decided that Allen was ready for another finger, he pressed in the second one alongside the first. He began to gently scissor his fingers while searching for the spot that would make the smaller male see stars.

Above him, Allen was still muffling moans with his hands, enjoying the way his lover sucked on his arousal to keep him relaxed. As a third finger was inserted, the white haired man let out a soft grunt of pain, but that pain was soon drowned out by pleasure. Allen let out another muffled scream of pleasure as Kanda unexpectedly pressed against his prostate. As his sweet spot was hit once again, Allen jerked his hips into the touch and moaned loudly. He could feel himself coming undone as the pleasure tingled in the base of his spine.

Feeling the erection pulse in his mouth and knowing his lover was close, Kanda pulled away altogether- much to the displeasure of the smaller male. Unable to wait any longer, the dark haired one slicked his own aching erection with the lubricant. Positioning himself at Allen’s entrance, Kanda looked into his lover’s eyes and asked, “Are you ready?”

Smiling up at his lover, Allen pulled Kanda down for a kiss while at the same time grabbing the Japanese man’s ass and urging him to enter him. Not one to argue with such an obvious demand, Kanda slowly began to penetrate the white haired man. Once he was buried hilt-deep in the deliciously tight heat of Allen, Kanda paused and breathed deeply, trying to not to come on the spot. “Nnngh. So…tight. Fuck.”

“Haven’t…mmmn…touched there…in a while,” the smaller man panted. Desperately horny and wanting his lover to hurry up and move, Allen let out a keening moan and moved his hips, urging the older male to _move, dammit_. Allen shivered when he heard the answering moan and felt Kanda grow even larger inside of him. With another moan, Kanda pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his throbbing arousal inside the other’s body, before snapping his hips forward.

Kanda set a fast and rough pace, thrusting into the smaller man deeply and changing the angle until he was hitting Allen’s prostate with each thrust. Both males were already panting harshly and moaning loudly and they were both aware that neither one of them would last long. Reaching between their sweating bodies, the dark haired male began stroking Allen’s neglected arousal- which was dripping with pre-come- in time with his thrusts.

After several more thrusts, Kanda felt the erection in his hand pulse as Allen let out one last scream as he came hard. “YUU!”

Upon hearing his name screamed so passionately and feeling his lover’s muscles clenching so wonderfully around his throbbing erection, Kanda moaned Allen’s name as his body spasmed and he came inside of the other in hard, fast spurts. He continued thrusting a few more times to increase their pleasure and ride out their respective orgasms.

Not wanting to crush his smaller lover, Kanda held himself up while he panted and recovered from his orgasm. It was several minutes until their breathing returned to normal, but when it finally did, Kanda pulled out of Allen and got up to gather their clothes. Returning to the couch, Kanda leaned down for a kiss before he lifted Allen off the couch and carried him to their shared room. Once they were both cleaned up they laid in bed together, Allen wrapped securely in Kanda’s arms, kissing softly. “I love you,” Allen proclaimed softly.

“I love you too,” Kanda replied, kissing the smaller male once more. Laying in one another’s embrace, the pair drifted off to sleep.

\----

Unknown to Allen and Kanda, two pairs of eyes watched as the Japanese man carried Allen to their shared room. The pair had been woken up by their roommates’ activities and, not knowing what was going on, went to look in the living room to find out. There they had seen Kanda gathering the clothes that were strewn across the floor before lifting his exhausted boyfriend off the couch and leaving the room.

Lavi yawned as he turned to his own lover. “Remind me never to sit on that couch again.” Tyki nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around the red head’s waist and suggesting they return to their own bedroom.


	2. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

Allen Walker loved food. He loved all different kinds of food, from spicy to sweet to sour- everything. He loved food from all over the world too- China, Japan, Italy, America, Australia, and everywhere else. He loved food so much that often times, he found himself comparing his friends and acquaintances to different foods. 

To him, Lenalee was like mitarashi dango- she was sweet and sisterly and made him feel safe and warm inside. Mitarashi dango was his comfort food, so whenever he was upset about something, he could often be found eating mitarashi dango and conversing with Lenalee.

He often thought of Lavi as spicy cuisine. The red head was playful and at times could take you by surprise. Each encounter with him left an impression- much like the aftertaste of spicy foods. The list of people and the food they resembled went on and on. However, there was one person who Allen could not decide on.

Kanda Yuu was stubborn, took pleasure in insulting him, and always managed to crawl under his skin and annoy him. Simply put, the Japanese exorcist infuriated him. As if to prove his point, Kanda suddenly burst into the cafeteria- interrupting Allen’s lunch-time musings by hollering “Moyashi!”

“My name is Allen- A-L-L-E-N! Get it right, Bakanda!” Allen countered, getting to his feet and meeting the glare the other was sending him.

“Che. I don’t care, Moyashi. We have a mission. Now hurry up or I’ll leave you behind.”

Huffing indignantly, Allen grudgingly followed the older boy as he began walking away. Once he caught up to Kanda, the two could be heard arguing as they walked out of the cafeteria.

_Bitter: having a harsh, disagreeable acrid taste; hard to bear; grievous; distressful; characterized by intense antagonism or hostility; resentful or cynical._

***

Kanda Yuu was graceful. When he wielded his katana, he displayed a certain elegance that no one else was able to match. He had a beauty that was almost feminine, but was still definitely masculine. Allen was captivated by Kanda’s graceful beauty and elegance.

There were times, often late at night when he was unable to sleep, that Allen would wander the Black Order until he ended up outside the training rooms. Inside, he could see the Japanese exorcist swinging his katana around elegantly, looking almost as if he were dancing. Allen stood outside the training rooms, completely mesmerized as he watched the older exorcist move about.

Allen always feared that Kanda would catch him watching and then question what he was doing. The white haired teen never knew what he would say if he did get caught, but it never happened. He found himself going to the training rooms in the middle of the night more often, watching the breath-taking sight before him.

Until one night when he was standing outside watching the other as usual, he suddenly heard a deep voice speak. “How long do you plan on standing out there watching me, Moyashi?”

Allen gasped but entered the room, knowing he had been discovered and prepared to deal with the consequences. To his surprise, the older teen allowed him to sit in the training room and watch as he practiced without complaint.

_Sweet: having the taste or flavor characteristic of sugar or honey; pleasing to the ear; pleasing or agreeable; delightful; amiable; kind or gracious as a person, action, etc.; easily managed; done or effected without effort; dear; beloved; precious._

***

_Bittersweet: both bitter and sweet to the taste like bittersweet chocolate; both pleasant and painful or distressful._

Allen moaned softly as silky lips trailed down his jaw line to a hardened nipple. Sword-calloused hands ran up and down his sides in gentle caresses. Teeth latched onto a nipple and bit lightly, before a soothing tongue laved the sensitive skin.

Yes- Allen had finally figured out what kind of food Kanda was. The younger male moaned as the Japanese exorcist continued trailing kisses down his chest and stomach until they reached the prize between Allen’s legs that they had sought.

Kanda Yuu was definitely bittersweet chocolate.


	3. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were all on a mission together. Normally, they would have no trouble entertaining themselves- there was always something to do in the town or city they were in. However, this mission was different. They had been out and about, searching for the Innocence fragment when the townspeople warned them to get back to their hotel as quickly as possible. As soon as they arrived back in their hotel- the other three had to drag Kanda with them- it began pouring down rain so hard that it was impossible to even see a foot ahead.

The white haired exorcist stared out the window in Lenalee’s room, watching the rain pour down. He let out a loud sigh and turned to the other three before announcing, “I’m bored. Let’s play a game.”

Perking up at the suggestion, Lavi chimed in. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“Fuck that!” Kanda spat before rising from his seat to leave- he had been dragged to Lenalee’s room as well.

“I have a better idea!” Lenalee smiled brightly, quickly guiding Kanda back to his seat. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

Allen was slightly reluctant- there were some things he didn’t want anyone to find out about him for various reasons- but upon hearing Lavi’s joyful agreement he gave in as well. Kanda simply let out an annoyed “Che” and remained sitting in his seat. The four teenagers arranged themselves in a circle on the floor- Kanda was once again forced to comply- before they decided to let Lenalee begin since she had come up with the idea in the first place.

“Lavi. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” The red head boldly answered.

“I dare you to randomly blurt out exclamations for the rest of the game.”

“Haha. Alright.” Lavi agreed. “Allen. Truth or dare?”

“Tru-“

“Penis!” Lavi hollered, laughing.

“Truth, “Allen finished once Lavi had calmed down.

“Who was your first kiss and did you like it?”

“That’s two questions, Lavi,” Lenalee pointed out.

Lavi was about to pick another question-it was no fun if he couldn’t know the answer to both questions- when the white-haired teen answered. “Road. And no I didn’t like it.” Allen paused before continuing. “Kanda. Truth or dare?”

“Che. Fuck off, Baka Moyashi.”

Before Allen even had a chance to reply to the insult, Lenalee cut in. “Kanda! If you don’t stop being so grumpy I will tell my brother you tried to grope me.”

Kanda visibly paled before answering. “Truth.”

“Tortilla chips!” Lavi shouted, giggling like mad.

Wanting to step up the game a little, Allen asked, “Have you ever gone commando?”

“Che. I don’t ever wear underwear.” At the incredulous looks he received, Kanda continued, “It’s uncomfortable.”

The game continued in this fashion for a while, until it was Lavi’s turn once again. At first, Lavi had been entertained by the game, but as it continued at the same pace, he became bored of it- shouting random things no longer amused him- and he decided to make things more interesting.

“Allen,” the red head called, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Thus far, Allen had found the questions he was asked to be safe so he decided to continue picking truth.

“If you had to pick one person in this room to have sex with, who would it be?”

Upon hearing the question, Allen turned bright red and began stuttering incoherently. This really wasn’t something he wanted to reveal to the group. It was several moments until he recovered, but when he did he asked, “Do I have to answer that?”

“Yes. Unless you want to do a penalty dare.”

Allen gulped as he thought about the consequences he would face if he answered the question. “I’ll go with the penalty dare.”

Wondering why Allen was so adamant about not answering the question, he quickly thought of a penalty dare. “Kiss Kanda. For one minute. With tongue.” Lavi was now fascinated. He wasn’t aware that Allen could turn that red. The aforementioned teen was now blushing even more than he previously had been as he stared at Lavi in disbelief. The young exorcist knew that he could not get out of the current situation without making himself seem even more suspicious, so he moved closer to Kanda.

“Che. Just get on with it Moyashi. Unless you are too much of a coward to do it,” Kanda smirked as he provoked the other boy.

Taking the bait, Allen quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Kanda’s own soft ones. Enjoying the feeling, Allen parted his lips and began licking the dark haired teen’s until he also parted his lips. Both exorcists lost themselves in the kiss as their tongues began a passionate and fierce battle. Allen pressed closer, trying to gain more contact and let out a soft moan at the intense sensations he was feeling.

The white haired teen had gotten so caught up in the kiss that he forgot that anyone else was in the room with them. At least until Lavi cleared his throat, bringing the pair back to reality swiftly. There was an awkward silence as Lavi and Lenalee surveyed the two blushing exorcists- not that Allen and Kanda realized the other was blushing as they both refused to look at one another and instead stared at the floor.

Lenalee looked between her blushing friends and an idea came to her. “Oh! Lavi! You had something you wanted to show me! In your room!” Lenalee suddenly spoke, pulling Lavi to his feet and hurriedly exiting the room to leave the other two exorcists alone. Lavi could be heard protesting as he was dragged away- the game had just gotten interesting!

“Why did you take the penalty dare? Why didn’t you want to answer Lavi’s question?” Kanda asked after several more moments of silence.

Silence reigned once more as Allen debated internally whether or not he wanted to tell Kanda the truth. Minutes passed before the younger boy finally looked into the other’s eyes and answered his questions. At this point, he was sure he was pretty obvious anyway-surely that kiss gave him away. “Because I like you. And I didn’t want to say anything because I know you hate me and I didn’t want you to hate me even more.”

“Che. Baka Moyashi. I don’t hate you,” Kanda replied. As if to prove his point, the older male grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, smashing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Allen moaned softly and pushed the taller teen so he was laying on the floor with the white haired one on top of him. Smirking predatorily into the kiss, Kanda wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and reversed their positions as they continued to kiss.

***

The following morning, Allen awoke feeling very warm and comfortable in the hotel bed. Not wanting to get up quite yet, he snuggled into the warm pillow. Then he heard a chuckle- and felt it. That wasn’t right. It was then that the white haired exorcist realized that the nice warm pillow he was snuggled up against was not a pillow at all, but was actually Kanda.

“Good morning, Moyashi.”

“Mmmn. Good morning.” Allen leaned up for a soft good morning kiss, feeling a painful twinge in his back.

Seeing his new lover wince, Kanda became concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little sore.” With that, Allen continued kissing the taller teen- until they were interrupted once more by a wolf whistle. Looking towards the doorway, both exorcists saw Lavi and Lenalee gazing at them.

“Wow Yuu-chan. I never knew you had it in you!” Lavi exclaimed.

“Do you want to die, Baka Usagi?” Kanda growled, about to lunge out of bed to attack the red head.

“Bakanda! Don’t!” Allen grabbed the older boy around the waist to prevent the other from moving. He knew that if Kanda went after his friend like he wanted to, they would both be exposed as they hadn’t bothered putting clothes on before falling asleep. And the last thing Allen wanted was for his friends to see the numerous love bites and scratches that were currently obscured by the blankets.

Listening to Allen and Kanda shouting and Lavi teasing the both of them Lenalee sighed, knowing that things were about to become even more hectic than usual- all because of a game of Truth or Dare.


	4. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Freshly edited and reposted!~ (Please forgive any typos. If you find any please let me know so I can fix them!)

Allen Walker was going through withdrawal- he was feeling anxious, restless, irritable, was having difficulty concentrating and falling asleep at night; his heart was racing, he was sweating, his muscles were tense, and at times he had difficulty breathing. Currently, it was well past midnight- dawn fast approaching- and the young man was lying in bed, unable to think for he was craving it, craving his addiction.

The young exorcist leaned over the side of his bed, checking to make sure Link was asleep. Once he was sure it was safe, Allen silently climbed out of bed and exited the room. He began walking through the halls of the Order, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He had walked the same route many times to get to that room. Stopping outside the door Allen hesitated before knocking softly. What if the person inside wasn’t awake? He waited for several minutes until he sighed softly, turning back around to leave when there was no answer. Dammit! He _needed _it! He had walked a few steps before he heard a voice calling out to him. “Oi. Where do you think you’re going? Don’t you want to come in?”

Allen spun around before a feeling of relief spread through him. He would finally be able to get what he so desperately needed. The white haired teen quickly turned back around and walked into the room that was now open to him. As soon as the door was closed, the other occupant was pushed against the door, a tongue in his mouth and the younger exorcist pressed firmly against him.

Kanda let out a muffled noise of surprise and managed to pry the other exorcist off of him after several moments. “Where did that come from?” he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. He gazed at the smaller teen, who was shaking and staring up at him with lust in his eyes.

“Kanda…I-I want….I need…” Allen looked away, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. He was fidgeting restlessly.

“You need what?” Kanda asked.

Allen let out a desperate noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whine. Too embarrassed to say what he wanted, he pressed himself against the dark haired male again lightly grinding his hips against him and moaning softly at the contact.

Quickly overcoming the initial surprise, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen’s slender waist to grip the other’s ass and press their bodies even closer together. He leaned down and captured the other’s lips in a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Allen was grinding their hips together, desperately seeking the friction he craved; his entire body felt hot, feverish.

After several more minutes the older boy pulled away from the kiss, pushing his lover onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over top of the other, pulling Allen into a sitting position and quickly ridding the shorter teen of his shirt. As they continued to kiss, Kanda leaned over to reach into the bedside table and pull out the item he was looking for. With a smirk, he used the handcuffs to secure the younger teen’s hands behind his back. Allen moaned into the kiss before being pushed back onto the bed. He panted as he looked up at his lover with a glazed look in his eyes.

Enjoying the sight of Allen flushed and panting beneath him the older boy smirked even wider. “I’m going to make you _scream_.”

Allen moaned loudly, hips thrusting up in an attempt to gain more of the friction that he _needed._ God, he had been dreaming of this moment since Kanda had left on his mission 3 weeks ago. As the days passed, he had become progressively more restless and irritable and it didn’t help that the only time he had a moment to himself was to use the bathroom. Even then, Link hovered outside the door and would begin calling his name if he was taking too long. The result was a _very_ wound up Allen Walker who had been having some _very_ vivid dreams; dreams that left him desperately horny and sometimes with a mess in his underwear when he awoke the next morning.

Despite Allen being so desperately aroused, Kanda seemed happy to take his time with the teen. Currently, he was kissing, licking, and nipping at the other’s sensitive collar bone before slowly moving down his chest. The dark-haired teen knew that Allen did not get much pleasure from his nipples being played with, so he didn’t bother. Instead he continued to lick and nip at soft skin and toned muscle, which made the other writhe and moan.

Kanda continued exploring the other teen’s body, lavishing kisses along Allen’s taught stomach as he moved his hands to swiftly pull off his pants. Kanda pulled away to gaze at the sight below him- the white-haired teen was flushed and panting with eyes glazed over with lust. His engorged shaft contrasted nicely against the pale skin of his stomach and abdomen. The dark-haired teen licked his lips as he saw how much pre-come his lover had already leaked.

Allen let out a keening whine, wanting his lover to do something, _anything._ Kanda smirked and leaned down to teasingly lick the tip of the smaller teen’s cock. Then he moved down even further before nipping and kissing at the soft skin of milky thighs. Allen let out another whine and bucked his hips desperately. “Please, Yuu…..stop teasing.”

Kanda glanced up at the other, but the only response he offered was to continue licking and nipping at soft skin. He continued doing this for several more minutes, earning many whines and protests from his lover. Allen let out a particularly loud and desperate groan when Kanda began sucking at the skin of one of those delectable thighs, leaving a visible mark. All the noises from his lover were going straight to Kanda’s groin and he was now feeling very uncomfortable in his own clothes.

Pulling back from the other teen, Kanda quickly shed his clothes and sighed in relief as his throbbing erection was freed from the confining material. He then took the cord he used to tie his hair back out and let dark locks fall to frame his face. He set the cord aside before placing his hands on his lover’s hips and engulfing the throbbing erection.

“YUU!” Allen screamed and attempted to thrust his hips into that delicious, sucking heat but Kanda’s hands on his hips prevented him from moving. The white-haired teen moaned and writhed on the bed as his lover bobbed and sucked his throbbing shaft. Then just as suddenly as he had been engulfed, Kanda released his pulsing cock. Allen whined desperately, needing _more._ He looked pleadingly up at the other teen and watched as Kanda reached for the cord he had removed from his hair. The older teen grinned predatorily before tying it around the base of his lover’s erection with practiced ease.

“No….Kanda…..please….I need you so _bad,_” Allen whined.

“Mmm…but I’m not done _playing_ yet,” came the sultry reply. “Turn over, Allen.”

The younger boy complied, needing some assistance without the use of his hands. Once he was on his knees he bent over to rest his head on a pillow and spread his knees some to allow his lover easier access. Kanda groaned appreciatively before reaching into his nightstand once more to pull out a small bottle of lube. He set it next to him on the mattress before kneading the soft globes of Allen’s ass.

“Yuu…please, fuck me…I need to feel you inside…_please!” _Allen didn’t care if he was begging. He needed this man. Right. Now.

“You want to feel me in….here,” Kanda asked as he teased a finger against his lover’s twitching entrance.

“Yes! God, please!”

“Hmm,” The older boy hummed before leaning over and sticking out his tongue to lick at the puckered entrance.

“AHHHH!” Allen was desperately trying to move his hips backwards to impale himself on the slick appendage. He heard a pleased moan from the other before a hot tongue slowly pressed inside of him. The smaller boy groaned loudly and continued to shift his hips until the hands that had been kneading his ass gripped him more tightly and prevented him from moving.

Kanda could feel himself growing even more aroused as his lover moaned. He thrust his tongue inside the other a few more times, reaching as far as he could go before he pulled away and hurriedly grabbed the bottle of lube. No longer able to think clearly due to his arousal, Kanda quickly poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before tracing the entrance his tongue had just been teasing.

Allen moaned loudly as two slick fingers pressed inside of him and began scissoring and stretching him quickly. It stung, but he had long since grown accustomed to the feeling and the slight pain only heightened his arousal. A third finger joined in stretching him before pressing against his prostate. The younger boy could only moan loudly, no longer able to form coherent thoughts or words as his prostate was stroked and pressed. He could feel the coil tightening in the pit of his stomach. He was so close! He was desperate for his release, but that damn cord prevented it.

Unable to wait any longer, Kanda removed his fingers from his lover’s entrance before using the excess lube on his own aching cock. He then gripped the other’s hips and sheathed himself in one quick motion before setting a hard, fast pace. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long and the only thing holding the other back was the make shift cock-ring. Kanda moaned loudly as he continued to thrust hard into the other teen.

Allen’s face was pressed into the pillow, which muffled some of his moans. Kanda growled, wanting to hear the other scream for him. He shifted their positions, pulling Allen up and flush against his own chest. The dark-haired teen continued to thrust roughly into his lover, the new angle allowing him to hit his prostate each time he snapped his hips into the other. Allen was screaming and practically sobbing at each thrust as he was overwhelmed by pleasure but was unable to climax. Kanda could feel himself getting close as heat pooled in his abdomen. Blindly, he reached for the cord he had tied around the other’s cock and removed it without looking.

Allen screamed, his voice breaking as he came hard. His muscles clamped down on the cock thrusting into him as shot after shot of milky fluid coated his stomach and abdomen. Kanda managed a few more hard thrusts before he too reached his climax with a loud moan. He body tensed and he thrust erratically a few more times, riding out his incredible orgasm.

***

Allen lay on his side in Kanda’s bed, body limp and completely exhausted. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, but he didn’t seem to care. The older boy returned from the adjoining bathroom with a damp washcloth to clean him up. Once he had finished his task, Kanda dropped the washcloth on the floor and removed the handcuffs from his lover.

As the Japanese teen climbed into bed and pulled the smaller male closer to himself, he asked, “So why exactly did you feel the need to wake me up in the middle of the night right after I got back from a mission, instead of just waiting until morning?”

“Because I’m addicted to you,” was the sleepy reply.

“Baka Moyashi,” Kanda chuckled as he placed a chaste kiss on the already sleeping teen’s head before drifting off himself.


	5. Marionette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Kanda Yuu would bend to no one’s will- he did what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. He was not weak by any means and refused to be told what to do. He could not be manipulated as if he were someone’s puppet, dragged around and moved by strings which were attached to him. He was no one’s play thing. He was no one’s servant. He was no one’s marionette.

Except Allen Walker’s.

For reasons unknown to the dark haired male, he could not say no to the Moyashi. There was something about the look the other would send him- complete with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout- when making a request that Kanda just couldn’t resist. He had found it odd the first time Allen had used this look on him to get him to do what he wanted, as it had never worked for anyone before; not even Lenalee, who he considered a younger sister.

At first, Kanda had reasoned that it was because he wanted to please his new boyfriend. After all, they had just begun dating. That excuse had been sufficient for him for a while but as the months passed by, he began to question if it was still the case. Even now, after the pair had been together for over a year, Allen somehow still had the older exorcist wrapped around his little finger.

And it was affecting his reputation.

When Allen had asked the Japanese teen for a taste of his precious soba, sending him that look, Kanda complied without even hesitating. Lavi, who had been eating lunch with them, laughed and proclaimed that Kanda Yuu- **the** Kanda Yuu- was totally and completely whipped. Not even Mugen pointed directly at the red head could halt his laughter, for Allen shot him that look again and told him not to be so mean to Lavi. Instead, this prompted even more laughter from the junior bookman, who would have normally been sent running at the threat of Mugen cutting off his head.

He would have to fix that.

Kanda had decided that he was no longer going to be ruled by the Moyashi. No one could tell the great Kanda Yuu what he could and couldn’t do! Just as he was about to get up and lunge at the red head, Allen grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, “If you go after him, you aren’t getting any for a month.” Kanda visibly paled at the threat and ceased his attempted attack.

Maybe what Lavi had teasingly stated actually was true. Maybe Kanda was whipped. Maybe there was someone who was able to control his actions. But later that night, when the two exorcists were alone and Allen gave him that look while asking him to take him, Kanda thought that maybe being Allen’s marionette wasn’t so bad after all. Even if it did ruin his reputation.


	6. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

_“When you are in a loving relationship with another person, you will have to learn to make sacrifices Yuu-kun,” Tiedoll lectured his beloved son. “If you expect Allen to be the one making all of the sacrifices, then you will lose him.”_

At the time, Kanda had merely dismissed what his master had to say, but now he was wishing he had taken the advice given to him. He and the Moyashi had been together for over a year. But, as Tiedoll had warned the Japanese exorcist, Allen had gotten tired of always being the one to make the sacrifices.

And now, Kanda stood rooted to the spot as he watched the one he loved walk away for good. He still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened. Allen had come to him, visibly upset, and started going on about how he didn’t deserve this. And then he told the older teen that he was breaking up with him. Kanda had protested, saying, “You can’t break up with me!” But it did no good- Allen simply looked at him sadly before walking away.

And Kanda let him leave.

Days passed before he even saw the Moyashi again and when he did, Kanda immediately noticed the teen’s puffy red eyes. Moving towards the other, Kanda called out to him. When Allen saw him, however, he walked as fast as he could in the opposite direction. This continued for several more days; whenever the dark haired male saw his ex-boyfriend, the younger exorcist would either ignore him or walk away as fast as possible.

Sick of being unable to talk to the Moyashi- to get him back- Kanda finally managed to corner him in the one place he wouldn’t be able to escape. He hadn’t bothered knocking on the door- he simply barged in- and cornered Allen in his own bedroom.

“Why won’t you listen to me?” he asked.

“I already told you! I don’t deserve this!” Allen replied, tears beginning to form.

“Moyashi- Allen. Please don’t do this.”

“Why the hell not?!” At this point, the younger male was already crying.

Kanda reached out a gentle hand, wiping the tears from the other’s face. “Because I love you…And… I’m sorry.”

Allen smacked the other’s hand and glared at him. “You really expect me to believe that? How many times have we fought over the same damn things? You never want to compromise. It’s always what you want or nothing at all. And now you come here, to _my room_, and say you’re _sorry_?! After all this time?! Why should I even believe you?!”

“Because I realize that I was a fucking idiot! I never should have let you walk away. I should have fought to keep you by my side, long before it came to any of this. I know that I fucked up…and I want to make it up to you if you’ll give me another chance.” Kanda hoped the other could see how sincere he was. He had never been very good with words, but he had to _try._ “I don’t want to lose the love of my life…”

Shimmering silver orbs stared at him, eyes full of shock and hope. “Really?” he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

“Yes. I don’t want to lose you. I promise I will make things better- I will be better. But please don’t leave me.”

He could tell that Allen was hesitant, that he was thinking things through. It made him feel anxious and he began to worry that the other would reject him still.

“Allen-“

“Do you promise that you will try? That you will compromise and make some sacrifices too? That I won’t be the only one to do so?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Allen smiled softly as he gazed into sincere dark orbs. He could tell Kanda meant what he said and he believed that the older male would try to make it work. So he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend- the man he loved so dearly.

As Kanda pulled his Moyashi closer to him, he thought that any sacrifice he had to make would be worth it. As long as he could hold the other in his arms.


	7. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. A slight pout marred his face as he was clearly thinking deeply about something. Today was Christmas- his birthday- and he had not seen his lover all day. When he had woken up this morning in his bed, the other male- who had spent the night with him- was already gone. Since then, the white haired teen had looked all over but he couldn’t seem to find the elusive samurai. Sighing, Allen looked at the clock before deciding to go get dinner.

He was surprised however, when he walked into the cafeteria to hear shouts of “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday, Allen.” Overwhelmed with joy, he beamed at his friends and companions. However, as he looked around the crowd, his broad smile began to fade. The one person he wanted to see the most wasn’t there! It was almost as if Kanda had disappeared in the middle of the night.

Seeing a worried look on Lenalee’s face, Allen immediately brightened and pushed all thoughts of Kanda to the back of his mind. After the party, he would go to Kanda’s room to see if he was there he decided. Throughout the night, the young exorcist could still be seen scanning the crowd for someone with a longing look in his eyes.

By the time Allen left the party it was late- very late; it was so late that he considered just going straight to bed instead of stopping by Kanda’s room first. But the desire to see his boyfriend was overwhelming and he found himself in front of the other’s door before he even realized where he was going. After a short knock, Allen waited patiently for his lover to answer the door. When there was no answer, he decided to look in and see if the Japanese male was in there and just didn’t hear him. When he opened the door, he found the room empty.

His mood dropped as he made his way back to his room. He had really been hoping to spend his birthday with the one he loved, and was very disappointed that he hadn’t even seen him all day. Allen sullenly walked back to his room and, not bothering to turn the lights on, laid back down on his bed, failing to take notice of the dark figure in the corner of the room.

“You know, you really should be more careful and lock your door when you leave your room. Anyone can just walk right in,” a deep voice stated. Allen was so startled that he jumped up and looked around his room for the source of the voice. He knew that voice…

Allen gasped in surprise as soft lips covered his own and a demanding tongue thrust into his mouth. The white haired one was pushed back onto the bed and smiled brightly when he saw his lover staring down at him. “Happy birthday Moyashi.”

“Yuu! Where were you all day?”

“Why? Did you miss me?” Kanda smirked when he saw the other blush lightly at being read so easily. “Well, since I left you all alone today I guess I will just have to make it up to you.”

Allen’s eyes widened when the other pulled out a small box with a silver ribbon tied on top of it. He reached his hands out to take the offered present and stared in stunned silence as he looked at the contents. Inside was a simple silver ring. What really stunned him was the next thing his lover asked.

“Will you be mine for all eternity?”

There was a long pause in which Allen looked at the ring, and then at Kanda, and back and forth. Finally, misty eyes gazed at him lovingly as Allen replied, “Yes!” before lunging forward for a kiss.

Once the pair parted, Kanda placed the ring on his lover’s finger before leaning down to kiss him once more. Unlike the last kiss, this one gradually became more and more passionate until Kanda had the younger of the two pinned to the bed beneath him and the length of his body resting on top of him. Finally the pair broke apart for air and Allen smirked up at his lover.

“What?” Kanda asked, not liking the evil smirk on the other’s face. By now, he had learned that that look was never a good thing.

“Someone’s a little excited to see me. I didn’t know you missed me that much today.”

“Che.” Kanda tried to hide the slight blush forming on his face, turning his head away from the younger. The next thing he knew, he was staring up into silver orbs. And he couldn’t move his arms. His mind slowly processed that fact that Allen had activated Crown Clown while he wasn’t paying attention and took the opportunity to bind him to the bed with Crown Belt.

“I guess I will just have to take care of your not-so-little problem,” Allen stated huskily, hands roaming the other’s body and a devious smirk plastered on his face. He began unbuttoning his taller lover’s shirt, caressing the newly exposed skin as he went along. When the garment was finally unbuttoned, the shirt was pushed off of Kanda’s chest- which Allen promptly began mapping out with his tongue and lips.

The older male groaned when a hot tongue began lapping at a nipple, followed shortly by teeth nipping it. The onslaught continued when Allen brought up his other hand to tweak the other nipple. It was several minutes- which felt like years to Kanda- before the young exorcist decided to continue his exploration south. Another moan escaped Kanda’s lips as Allen swirled his tongue around his navel.

Allen sat back and examined his lover, taking notice of the red bite marks littering his chest and the obvious bulge in his trousers. Reaching down, he unbuttoned the uncomfortable looking trousers and pulled down the zip. Agonizingly slow, he began pulling the tight pants off his lover, licking his lips when he discovered that the Japanese male was not wearing anything underneath.

Once the white haired exorcist finished removing the other’s pants, he climbed off the bed and began taking his clothes off. He made sure he undressed slowly and smirked when he saw Kanda watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. Once all of his clothes were off, he climbed back on the bed and crawled over to his lover, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table in the process.

As Allen poured some of the lube in his hand, Kanda began to wonder what exactly the younger one was planning. Was he going to…?

“What are you doing Moyashi?”

“Hmm. Just sit back and enjoy the show.” Coating his own fingers in the slick substance, the white haired exorcist reached behind himself and began circling his entrance with one slick digit. Kanda’s eyes widened and his cock visibly twitched when he realized what his devious lover was doing. The older male watched as Allen slipped a finger in himself and slowly began to prepare himself for what was to come.

Kanda couldn’t take his eyes off the sight displayed before him. His cock was painfully hard and was twitching and leaking pre-come. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but his binds prevented him from doing so. He felt as though he might just explode from watching the younger boy- who was moaning and gasping as he stretched himself thoroughly. Allen was practically sitting in his lap and the older teen struggled against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to grab the teasing Moyashi and pound him into the mattress. Allen let out a loud moan as he hit his prostate and Kanda had to take a deep breath to try to regain some control and to keep himself from coming because of the wonderful sound the other made.

After what felt like an eternity to the Japanese male, Allen finally removed his fingers from his entrance and positioned himself over the pulsing cock that was begging for some attention. Smirking at the one beneath him, the white haired male impaled himself on the engorged organ, taking it all inside in one movement.

Kanda moaned loudly as his vision went white with the pleasure of being sheathed in the tight warmth so suddenly. There was a long pause while the younger of the pair adjusted to the intrusion before he slowly raised himself up, using Kanda’s shoulders for support. The pace was slow at first, gradually picking up pace as Allen adjusted. The older male began moving his hips, thrusting up to meet the other while changing the angle and searching for the spot that would make Allen scream. When the younger one threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, Kanda knew he had found it. He smirked as he continued thrusting his hips up harder, hitting that spot every time Allen came down on him.

From that point on, everything seemed to derail and the room was filled with loud moans and the sound of skin on skin. They both knew neither of them would last much longer. After several more thrusts, Allen let out a loud scream, calling his lover’s name as his hard orgasm hit him. He continued bouncing in the other’s lap as he rode out his orgasm. Feeling the muscles surrounding his cock contract deliciously and hearing his name screamed so passionately, Kanda lost himself in the pleasure as well and came inside of the smaller male, thrusting up erratically and groaning loudly

Exhausted and breathing hard, Allen collapsed on top of the older boy whose bindings came undone at the same time. For several minutes, the pair stayed in that position, until finally Kanda pulled himself out and moved his Moyashi onto the bed. He walked into the adjoining bathroom to grab a damp washcloth to clean them up. Once that was done he crawled back under the covers and pulled the smaller one close.

“I love you, Kanda Yuu.”

“I love you too, Allen Walker.”

The pair shared a loving kiss before falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
